


Stealth Required

by fichete



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, PWP, Yin and Gunnar hanging out in the hangar, just a slasy little ficlet, no plot what so ever, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichete/pseuds/fichete
Summary: All you need to know was really in the tags. This is a little ficlet of Yin and Gunnar fooling around in the hangar. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, or a prequel or something, maybe even with a little bit of plot, but we'll see. 
Oh, and this is unbetad, all mistakes are mine. I hope there aren't too many of them. Kudos and comments highly welcome! I hope you enjoy reading this!





	

A resounding crash bounced from the steel walls of the wast hangar. 

”This is why....” 

Another crash

”... you should only use Russian weaponry”, Gunnar growled.

”You drop one these American tin guns once and it’s like a fucking pretzel. Not that they’d be any reliable even when they’re brand new.”

”Why don’t you stop throwing them around, then”, Yin said angrily.

”They were on my way”, Gunnar grumbled.

”You’re so fucking big everything is in you’re way.”

”Yeah, but if I weren’t, I couldn’t do this”, Gunnar laughed and easily picked Yin off the ground, flipped him over and planted the smaller man face first onto the table he had just so violently cleared of all the weaponry and related items. 

The Swede’s move crushed the air out of Yin Yang’s lungs, as his upper body was planted against the hard surface and held there by a huge hand pushing him down between his shoulder blades. There were myriads of counter moves automatically flashing through his mind, but he didn’t act on any of them. 

”Jerk”, he just said through gritted teeth.

”Sure, what ever”, the ginormous Swede laughed, and used his other hand to fumble Yin’s belt open, then moving to unzipping his cargo pants. Yin planted his elbows against the table to gain some leverage, but otherwise stayed still.

”I thought the others would never leave”, Gunner growled with a husky voice.

”Barney and Lee could be back soon”, Yin said with a breathy voice as a rough palm closed around his erection and started stroking easily.

”Soon, maybe, but not yet”, the bigger man chuckled and ground his own clothed hardness against the firm ass before him. 

”Hurry!” Yin barked, followed with a growl, when Gunnar yanked his pants down enough to bare his behind.

”Fuck... I’ll never get used to seeing this”, the Swede growled darkly while he roughly palmed the round muscles. Yin panted slightly, and his cock leaked precum in Gunnar’s hand.

”You have any..?” Gunnar started, but before he could finish, Yin thrust a vial into his hand.

”Good.” 

He liberally coated his rough fingers with lube, before letting go of Yin’s erection, moving his hand to grip his hip instead, and pushing the first digit in. The Asian moaned, despite his efforts to stay quiet. 

”Fuck...” Gunnar panted.

”Yin... take that fucking hat off, I wanna see your face”, he growled. Yin just distractedly flipped his cap backwards in true 90’s fashion.

”Well that looks fucking stupid”, Gunnar said his goofy smile said otherwise. Yin granted him with a small smile of his own and a roll of his eyes.

The Swede decided to add another digit rather abruptly, making the smaller man gasp.The hand returned to his erection, and this time not with languid motions but fast and insistent, sending shivers and sparks running over Yin’s body.

”Hey...slow down!” he panted, his eyes squeezed shut and sweat trickling down his neck and forehead. His thighs were starting to tremble and heat was gathering dangerously in his belly. The digits inside hims moved purposefully and stroked lightly over his prostate again and again.

”Nah...I can hear Christmas’ sleigh, they can’t be far even if that V8 does give a good roar.”

Yin looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes a little wild, probably about to order Gunnar to stop, but this time the Swede was quicker. He drove his fingers deeper, hooking them just in the right way, while moving his other hand to caress the balls, before returning to stroking the rock hard and leaking organ.

Yin’s panting turned into a string of filthy moans, growls and gasps, before reaching a crescendo in a broken, harsh moan, when he came, shooting his load onto the concrete floor, muscles trembling and twitching under Gunnar’s hands. The Swede sure loved taking his stoic and reserved partner completely apart like this. If only he had the time to do it properly instead of these rushed encounters in various highly unergonomic places. 

Yin panted harshly as he slowly returned to his senses. Blood was still roaring in his ears, but still, he could now hear the unmistakable growl of Lee’s car approaching. He could feel the hard, still clothed length pressing against his heated skin. He acted fast. He spun over, now that he could, and sliding down between the edge of the table and the hulking man behind him, dropped on his knees, yanked Gunnar’s belt and fly open, took his cock out and took it in his mouth. He moved his palms to grasp the bigger man’s ass, encouraging him to push. Gunnar took the hint and started to fuck Yin’s mouth with practiced ease and quickly increasing pace. It didn’t take long at all for him to feel the orgasm rip trough him with violent force. 

They could already hear the voices of Lee and Barney approaching the hangar and the fall of their footsteps, as they quickly and fumblingly rearranged their clothing, bolted to their own directions, and pretended to be doing something productive and decidedly nonsexual.

Barney and Lee sauntered in. Gunnar was sitting in a folding chair with a gun in his lap, cleaning gear cluttered around him, looking sweaty and red faced, and actually pretty dazed. The gun was in one piece and he seemed to be staring at it like it might give away some profound secrets to him.

The two men turned their heads to see Yin in a similar state of staring into nothingness, also with a gun in his hands, and with the most uncharacteristic relaxed expression. It was like he was almost glowing.

”It’s funny how they think they are so fucking stealthy”, Barney said to Lee with a low voice.

”Yeah. They are so fucking obvious it makes me wonder how the hell they manage to pull any stealth on the jobs. If they were that shitty while on job we’d all be long dead.”


End file.
